


Can you stay and watch?

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Voyeurism, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„a mogłabyś napisać coś takiego: harry zadowala się w łóżku/pod prysznicem/gdziekolwiek, louis go przyłapuje przypadkowo, harry prosi go czy może na niego patrzeć dokańcza, a potem.. kończą razem? czyli jeden duży smut. będę wdzięczna :)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you stay and watch?

Harry odchylił głowę, jęcząc cicho. Zacisnął powieki, rozkoszując się dotykiem własnej ręki na boleśnie twardym penisie. Zacieśnił uścisk, szybciej ruszając nadgarstkiem, kciukiem zataczając kółko na mokrym czubku, wypuszczając z pomiędzy wyschniętych ust stłumiony odgłos zadowolenia.  
Drugą ręką przejechał po brzuchu, sięgając do stwardniałych sutków; gdy zahaczył o nie paznokciami, gęsia skórka wystąpiła na całym jego ciele, wymuszając kolejne westchnięcie. Powoli zsunął dłoń na bok, zaciskając palce na dokuczliwie chłodnej pościeli, która kontrastowała z gorącem bijącym z jego ciała.  
W narastającej ekstazie ścisnął mocniej penisa, przeciągając dłonią powoli przez całą długość, mamrocząc pod nosem niezrozumiałe słowa, nie przejmując się cichym skrzypieniem drzwi, które tak właściwie nawet nie dotarło do jego uszu.  
Jego głowa miotała się we wszystkie strony na poduszce, gdy to zawężał, to poluzowywał uścisk, poruszając dłonią w górę i w dół, wypychyjąc biodra i podwijając palce u stóp w bezgranicznej rozkoszy, która spychała go na samą krawędź.  
 _Westchnięcie_.  
Harry zamarł, uchylając powieki. Zamrugał gwałtownie, gdy widok był zamazany i dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że patrzy wprost w niebieskie tęczówki swojego przyjaciela, który stał nad nim, z dłonią na własnym kroczu.  
\- C-co… – zaczął, ale urwał, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć dalej.  
Louis spojrzał na niego, zmieszany i uchylił usta, mrugając gwałtownie. Jego palce zaciśnięte były na materiale spodni, które opinały się na wyraźnym wybrzuszeniu. Przez ciało Harry’ego przepłynęła dodatkowa fala podniecenia, gdy leżał tak, nagi i odkryty, z dłonią na swoim penisie, będąc obserwowanym przez swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Styles oblizał spierzchnięte wargi, nieznacznie zacieśniając chwyt i niemal krzyknął z przyjemności.  
\- M-mógłbyś… – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem. – Zostać i… popatrzeć? – zaproponował nieśmiało.  
Jeśli obawiał się tego, że Louis go wyśmieje lub skrzyczy i wyjdzie, trzaskając drzwiami – mylił się. Tomlinson energicznie pokiwał głową i usiadł na skraju łóżka, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.  
Serce Harry’ego tłukło w piersi, jakby chciało wyrwać się na zewnątrz, gdy czując na sobie elektryzujące, niebieskie tęczówki, eksperymentalnie wykręcił nadgarstek. Tym razem nie przymknął powiek; wpatrywał się w oczy Louisa, przesuwając ręką coraz szybciej i szybciej, wypuszczając z ust stłumione jęki i westchnięcia. Drugą dłonią gładził swoje nagie ciało, szczypiąc sutki i przykładając palce do ust, chcąc pohamować co głośniejsze okrzyki rozkoszy. Obserwował, jak Louis niezbyt dyskretnie odpiął guzik własnych spodni, wsuwając dłoń pod bokserki i w ekstazie odchylił głowę do tyłu, poruszając się w tym samym rytmie.  
\- Boże, Louis! – wyjęczał, gdy jego penis zadrżał w jego dłoni.  
Wypchnął biodra do przodu, wyginając się w łuk. Czuł, jak wszystkie jego mięśnie drżą z podniecenia i wyczerpania, gdy biała, leista substancja wypłynęła z jego wnętrza, brudząc palce i pościel. Otworzył zaciśnięte powieki w chwili, gdy z pomiędzy warg Louisa wydobył się krzyk w postaci jego imienia; chłopak opadł na łóżko, dysząc ciężko i wyjął z bokserek umazaną spermą dłoń.


End file.
